The present invention relates generally to brake controllers and more specifically to a brake controller including a locking device.
Railroad brake controllers generally include at least one if not two handles whose rotary positions determine the amount of braking. Generally, there is an automatic brake handle which controls train brakes and an independently brake handle which provides separate control of the locomotive brake. Historically, a key is provided for the brake system. Prior to the system being turned on, the position of the handles would have no effect on the brake system. There are certain times where the train is activated, and it is desirable to lock the handle in a full service position. This keeps the brakes applied. To prevent unauthorized movement of the brake handle from the full service position or accidental movement, a locking device is provided according to the present invention.
The locking device of the present invention includes a hub to which the brake handle is connected. The hub includes a notch. A pawl is provided adjacent the hub and rotates between an unlocked position out of the notch and a locked position in the notch when the handle is in a predetermined angular position. This position may represent for example, a full service application. A lock assembly is provided coupled to the pawl and controls the position of the pawl. The pawl is positively retained in its locked and unlocked position. The pawl can further include two circumferentially spaced recesses defining a locked and unlocked position of the pawl. A plunger is also provided which engages the pawl and is in the path of the recess. The plunger retains the pawl in its locked and unlocked positions.
The handle and hub rotated about the horizontal axis where the pawl rotates about a vertical axis. The brake controller generally includes a housing having a cover and the handle and a portion of the lock extends through the handle and exterior of the housing. The pawl may further include an arcuate recess and the lock includes a pin in the recess to limit the angular position of the pawl.
The locking device may be part of a newly manufactured brake controller or a retrofit kit. The kit would provide a replacement hub including the recess, and the pawl. It would also include the plunger with a bracket. The pawl and lock assembly would be mounted to a brake assembly.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.